


Anything Else?

by spacegayofficial



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Penis In Vagina Sex, brief but not serious mind control moment, vague sort of bloodplay if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: You're Max Phillips' assistant. There's been tension between you for a while, and he finally makes a move.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Max, I have a memo from the legal department,” you said, walking into his office, looking at the folded piece of paper one of their assistants came up and hurriedly passed to you.

“Oh, great, I was expecting a note from them,” he said, in that tone that told you that whatever it was was really starting to be more trouble than it was worth. You passed the note over to him and he unfolded it, sighing as he read it.

You’d been Max Phillip’s assistant for a few months now, and in that time you’d managed to pick up a little bit on what’s really behind that ever-cheery demeanor he seems to wear. You dare to think he’s even let that mask slip on a good handful of occasions, letting you in on his real emotions every now and then. He’s a pretty good manager, honestly, granted some of your coworkers had suddenly left the company since his arrival, but not all management styles go over well with everyone, you supposed.

You sat yourself in one of the chairs across from his desk and crossed your legs, waiting for him to give you further instruction on the memo.

“I’m just going to take care of this myself,” he finally said, probably having read the note a few times now.

“Anything else I can do for you then?” you asked, standing and smoothing your skirt down.

Max’s eyes flicked up to yours, then back to the note. He deliberately reached out an arm towards a pen cup on the edge of the desk and, much to your initial confusion, knocked it over onto the ground. He looked over at the pens and pencils now scattered on the floor, and made an exaggerated offended face at it. “Why don’t you pick those up?” he asked, his voice now an octave lower than it was, a pleasant smile spreading on his face.

Well. That wasn’t exactly how you expected this to go. But you knew exactly what he wanted. As if there wasn’t some tension between you two for a while now. Lingering eye contact, little brushes of his hand against yours when you pass him things, the obvious flirting that you didn’t quite know how to respond to. He was your superior, after all, and getting involved with him could easily become an HR nightmare you didn’t want to deal with. Now, though, he was giving you pretty explicit instructions on how to respond. So you did. You bent over to pick up the pens and pencils, taking your time in doing so, a small smirk on your face as you gave him a pretty spectacular view of your ass. You were fairly glad it was towards the end of the day and only a handful of people were left in the office, so it was unlikely anyone would see you doing this. You could nearly feel his eyes burning a hole through you as you did it. Once the task was complete, you put the pen cup back on his desk where it had been before.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling at you from his seat like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“Anything else?” you asked again.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall behind you, then out of the window of his office. “Go ahead and shut the blinds on the windows, would you?”

That made you hesitate for just a split second, one that he noticed based on the gesture he made, urging you to do what he asked. You turn, a little bit nervous now, and pull on the string of the blinds over each window, covering them up so no one could see inside. You had a feeling you knew where this was going, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little bit excited. You just hadn’t expected it to happen here. Or, technically, during the work day. Once they were closed, you turned to look back over at him. You were surprised to find that he was right behind you, and as soon as you had turned all the way around, he had a hand placed on your hip. You gasped in surprise, and looked up into his eyes, cautious to push this any further yourself. He reached around you and locked the door.

“I have one more task for you,” he said, his voice low, his grip on your hip a little firmer now as he guided you back behind his desk. You bit your lip and raised an eyebrow, waiting for this ‘assignment.’ He turned you around, and pushed you over the desk, putting a hand in your hair to keep you there. He pushed your skirt up over your hips, and pressed his hips up against your ass, grinding his erection into you ever so slightly. “Stay quiet. There are still a few people in the building.”

You moved your hand over your face to muffle your moan as he rubbed his hand over your pussy through your panties, then pulled them aside and slid a single finger into you. He hissed a little bit as he did, taking his time, feeling your walls flex around him. He did this for a lot longer than you anticipated, but didn’t do anything hard enough, fast enough to get you anywhere. You were practically dripping wet by the time he pulled his finger out, and you heard his belt buckle rattle and his zipper being pulled down. You muffled another moan as he rubbed the head of his cock against your folds, your hips pushing back just a little bit to try and get more from him. He chuckled a bit, still in that low tone.

He eased into you, giving you time to adjust to the new presence as he went, making quiet, muffled moans fall from your lips. Once he had his hips flush to the back of your ass, he pulled out most of the way, and slammed back into you hard enough that the things on his desk rattled. You gasped, clenching your jaw to prevent a much, much louder noise from escaping into the air. He started to settle into a steady, but fast and hard rhythm. His hand in your hair pulled your head to the side slightly, and he kissed your neck, making you gasp again. You felt a sharp poke in your skin as he bit you, which made you yelp a little bit, but it definitely didn’t turn you off. He licked up your neck where he’d just bitten you, then made a humming noise.

“Just as delicious as I’d imagined,” he cooed. “But we’ll save the best part for a little later, sweetheart.” You didn’t know what the hell he was talking about, but that train of thought quickly went off the rails. He stood upright, releasing your hair, and tugged your hips away from the edge of the desk just enough that he could reach around you. He started quickly rubbing your clit, and you couldn’t hold back the moderately loud, but still muffled, moan you made in response. He kept this up for quite a while, making you squirm under him as you rapidly approached an orgasm. He was fucking you at a pace that was not intended to make either of you last, but as far as quickies went, this had to be the best you’d ever had. The grunts and moans he was making were only spurring you on, the loudest coming from him when you squeezed down around him.

“Max, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you groaned, uncovering your mouth for just a moment to speak. He responded simply by rubbing your clit faster, making you moan again and clap your hand back over your mouth to at least muffle the tail end. Just a few more seconds of this and you came undone under him, your hand not currently over your mouth going to grasp his arm to steady yourself. Your nails dug into his skin, and you’d be later surprised to find you somehow hadn’t left marks. He let you ride out your orgasm, working out the remaining tension in your core before pulling out and grabbing your arm, spinning you around and pushing you to your knees.

You got the hint immediately, and wrapped your hand around his cock and brought your lips around its head, working the two in tandem quickly. He grunted his approval, his hand going to your hair again, stroking through it almost gently this time. A few minutes of this passed, working him deeper into your mouth as you went, tongue feeling along every ridge and vein, before he fairly suddenly pulled your head down on him, making you gag slightly. He came in your mouth with another intoxicating moan, hot and salty, and he seemed surprised but extremely pleased when you swallowed every drop.

He took a step back and put his dick back in his pants, readjusting everything, and you stood to mirror making yourself somewhat decent, smoothing your skirt back over your legs and running a hand through your hair to make sure it wasn’t as wild as you were imagining. You caught your breath and wiped some spit from your lips with the back of your hand. You smiled at him slightly and walked back around the desk, glancing up at the clock then facing him.

“It’s getting a little late, I think I’m going to head home, if there’s nothing else?” you asked as professionally as possible, like you two didn’t just fuck over his desk.

“No, thank you,” he said, sitting back in his seat and turning towards his computer to do something. He paused, then turned back towards you. “Actually, here’s a question for you. What are you doing tonight?”

You thought for a moment. “I don’t have anything planned, why?”

“You do now,” he said, grabbing a sticky note from his desk and jotting something down on it with one of the pens you’d just picked up. “Come on over to my place tonight, say, about eight? We’ll have dinner.” This wasn’t a question.

You gave him a little bit of a look, and took the note from him. His address. “Yes, sir,” you said, emphasizing the second word playfully before gathering your things and heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re a  _ what? _ ” you asked incredulously. That’s an insane thing to say to someone, right? Right?

Dinner had been amazing. And buzzing with tension. You knew you’d be in for round two just by showing up. Or three. Or four, or… but if you had been asked when you left work if dinner would become you facing down the choice to become immortal? Well, you would’ve thought the person asking you that question was a little crazy. Yet, here you were, across the dinner table from your boss in his house, being told he’s a fucking vampire. You were tempted to laugh, to get up and leave, to do something, because that’s not possible, and this man is clearly insane. You started to form some sentence to express your disbelief, but as soon as you opened your mouth, Max Phillips held up his hand.

“At least let me prove it to you,” he implored. Then he smiled, a toothy grin, with very, very sharp fangs bared. You then noticed his face changed shape, into something far more… terrifying, and pretty ugly. You jumped, leg hitting the underside of the table, your fork clattering in the empty plate before you.

“Jesus Christ, Max, what… Okay. Okay, well, that’s. Vampires. Vampires exist,” you muttered to yourself, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, carefully rubbing a hand down your face as to avoid smudging your makeup. When you opened your eyes again, Max was back to his normal self, his handsome face smiling pleasantly back at you.

His expression quickly turned to one of concern. “If this isn’t something you’re okay with,” he started, pushing himself up from his seat across from you and coming closer, sitting in the empty chair beside you. “I understand. I mean, I’m going to turn you regardless, that’s part of the plan for the office, but you know.”

You gave him a look that would be a textbook definition of ‘yeah, right.’

“I’m serious! Haven’t you noticed an uptick in productivity overall?” he asked. “Especially in sales, oddly enough. I’ve only turned two of those folks, too, not sure what’s going on there.”

You blinked. You supposed on the reports that crossed your desk before you handed them off to Max you had seen an increasing trend. But then you remembered those handful of people who had suddenly left the company when Max was hired on.

“Max,” you started. “You know what happened to David and Madison, don’t you?” They were the most notable no call no shows you remembered.

He made a face of uncomfortable admission. “Guy’s gotta eat,” he said, holding his hands up.

You scooted your chair back, suddenly feeling a little threatened.

“But I’m not going to kill you!” he insisted. “You’re way too important to the company.” He reached forward and put a hand on your thigh, slowly sliding it up slowly. “As if I’d kill the girl I’ve been trying to charm since I got here.”

You looked from his hand on your thigh up into his eyes. They were suddenly so much more alluring then they were a minute ago, and you had the overwhelming urge to do exactly what he was saying, whatever it was. You found yourself leaning forward slightly, but as the smile on his face turned into more of a smirk, you realized he was doing  _ something _ to you.

“Stop. Whatever the fuck you’re doing,” you managed to grit out, “and let’s talk about this like adults.”

He blinked, looking away, and the urge to blindly follow his every order dissipated. You took a breath, then stood up, taking your plate over to the sink to at least be somewhat courteous. You were still having a hard time wrapping your brain around what was going on here. But, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, you started to ask him questions.

“So, how does it work? Are you immortal, or… what’s the deal?” you asked, leaning back against the counter and looking back at Max, who was still seated at the table.

He nodded. “Yeah. Won’t die unless someone kills me,” he answered, clearly pleased with the situation he’d found himself in.

“And you have to eat… how frequently?”

He shakes his head a little, considering the question. “Not quite as often as you might think, but… I dunno, couple times a week?” he said. “And obviously…  _ normal _ food is not off limits. Sometimes that can help fight off cravings.”

“And  _ where _ does all that blood come from?” you asked, crossing your arms and tilting your head to the side. You were hoping that, since it didn’t sound like you really had much choice in the matter, you could get away with not committing murder a couple times a week.

He shrugged. “Around,” he said. “Direct from the source is best, but you know, blood bags, and if you’re concerned about just killing people left and right, that isn’t always explicitly necessary.”

You raised your eyebrows at that. “So the people from the office…?”

“ _ Struggled _ , and weren’t going to keep a secret,” he said, his tone shifting down. He stood, and approached you, effectively boxing you in against the counter, the edge digging uncomfortably into your back. “But,” he started, placing a hand on your shoulder that dragged up your neck, lightly gripping the very top of your throat, forcing you to look up at him. “You can keep a secret, can’t you?”

You nodded a little, suddenly way more nervous than you were, swallowing. He smiled down at you.

“Great,” he said, his hand leaving your throat and going back down your shoulder to your arm, pulling your hand out to hold in his. “So, what do you say? Ready to make this a little more… serious?”

You looked away from him and sighed, biting your lip in thought. “Well,” you said. “I did read shitty vampire novels as a teenager, and every time I finished one, I promised myself I would jump at any opportunity to become a vampire. I certainly don’t want to disappoint teenage me.” You smiled and laughed a little. “Fuck it. Why not?”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear,” he said, that darker tone he just had turning much more pleasant. “I have a few things I’d like to do first, though, if that’s alright with you?” He ducked his head down ghosting his lips over the side of your neck, making you sigh a little bit, the sudden danger associated with this situation sending a shiver down your spine.

“What, something different about fucking a living girl?” you asked, your hand going to run through his hair.

“You taste better.”

You weren’t sure which way he meant that, but you’d take it nonetheless. He started to kiss down your neck, actually sucking on the skin there hard enough you were afraid he was going to leave hickeys. That thought was replaced immediately when you felt his teeth,  _ fangs, _ sink into you, and you gasped. Just enough to draw blood, but he didn’t  _ bite _ bite you. Your hand tugged on his hair a little in response, earning you a small grunt of approval. He continued to litter your neck with kisses and nips, making you moan and sigh, the heat between your legs only growing.

“Max…” you sighed eventually, shifting as the counter still digging into your back became more and more uncomfortable. Maybe he had a neck thing, that’s fine, but you weren’t getting anywhere like this.

He stood upright and looked into your eyes, gently grasping your chin to make you look at him. “We are going to have a lot of fun tonight,” he mused, then took your hand and guided you back towards his bedroom.

He pushed you back on the bed, climbing over you, forcing you to lay back. He kissed your lips,  _ finally, _ and you kissed back, gasping when you felt him bite your lip. Those sharp teeth were really doing something for you. You started to hastily unbutton his shirt, pushing it off of him, and he pulled yours over your head. Soon followed the rest of your clothes, just as hastily, hungrily removed, thrown in a heap on the floor. You took the opportunities where your mouths parted to scoot further back on the bed, and Max followed intently. Once you both were completely naked, he kissed down your neck quickly, over your collarbone, and to one of your breasts, flicking his tongue over your nipple before capturing it in his mouth for a moment. He then moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention, palming the other one. You ran your hand through his hair, and he started to nibble slightly on the skin of your breast, taking a good long while to litter them both with hickeys and small bite marks. You had to be dripping with anticipation at this point.

“I want to make sure you feel it tomorrow,” he mumbled into your skin, one hand snaking down to your thigh, just feeling your flesh there. “Leave all those marks for everyone to see… you’ll know exactly how to behave for me once we’re done here, it’ll be so good you won’t have a single problem being my personal fucktoy for the rest of time.”

His words alone made you moan quietly, your grip tightening in his hair as he kissed the rest of the way down your body. Once he was positioned between your legs, he started to give the insides of your thighs the same treatment as your neck and breasts, but this time, he was much more generous with the bite marks. After all, this would all be hidden under your skirt or pants, and while he wanted to mark you as his, he didn’t necessarily want to advertise the fact he was a vampire. He eventually gave you at least part of what you wanted, rubbing two fingers through your folds, briefly rubbing over your clit. You moaned, a little louder than you intended for such light stimulation, and that made him chuckle a little bit.

“Needy, hm?” he commented. “And just fucking dripping. It felt amazing, earlier, but it looks even better.” He slowly pressed his fingers into you, almost teasingly so, taking much more time than you’d need to adjust to the new presence. A frustrated noise fell from your lips as he stopped. “Patience, sweetheart, we’ll get there. We have all the time in the world.” And he wasn’t kidding.

He swiped his tongue over your clit and you gasped. But, instead of continuing on that front which you wish he would, he started moving his fingers inside you, using his thumb to rub your clit, and bit down  _ hard _ on your inner thigh, and the combination of sensations made you scream out. He held your leg he was latched onto down with his free hand, never wavering in his intensity. You were already incredibly worked up, so it didn’t take a particularly long time of this stimulation to have you moaning about how close you were.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you groaned, your back arching slightly the closer you got. Max bit down harder in response, and you yelped, the pain mixing with the pleasure in a dangerously intoxicating cocktail. His fingers started working faster, and after just a couple more seconds of this, you crested, your walls spasming erratically around his fingers. He expertly dragged your orgasm out, not getting to the point of overstimulation, and unlatched from your leg. You were bleeding… quite a bit more than you had expected, but you found you didn’t really care. He wanted to eat and play with a living woman for a night, and you didn’t mind. He licked up some of the blood from your thigh and came up to face level, kissing you deeply again, the metallic taste of your blood still on his lips. That had to taste better once you turned, right?

He leaned back after a minute, grabbing your legs, hooking them over his shoulders. He then lined himself up with your entrance, and pushed into you without preamble, making you moan again. He leaned back down, grabbing your arms and pinning them over your head as he started to thrust down into you, his free hand reaching between you to give attention to your still-sensitive clit. You groaned in response, wiggling slightly under him. You got the distinct feeling that this part was more for him, though, given how he looked over you hungrily, quite possibly literally so. His hunger was confirmed when he leaned back just slightly, stopped rubbing your clit, and took one of your hands in his, biting into the inside of your wrist, latching on and holding your arm tightly. Again, his rhythm fucking you into his mattress didn’t falter. After several minutes of moaning under him, the head of his cock occasionally rubbing against something very sensitive inside of you, you started to feel a little bit lightheaded.

“Max,” you said quietly, flexing your hand in his grasp. “Max I’m…”

He let your wrist go from his mouth and smiled down at you. “Good, isn’t it?” he asked. “A little like getting choked, but it lasts longer.” You weren’t sure that was a particularly good thing, but you figured it wouldn’t matter here in a while when he turned you. But, he was right, and the lightheaded feeling did compound the pleasure you were getting from him thrusting into you. You blearily looked up into his eyes, and he groaned as you made eye contact. He started rubbing your clit again, making you arch your back once more. You were suddenly much closer to a second orgasm than you were just before you realized you felt lightheaded. Your walls rippled around Max’s cock, earning you another moan from him.

“Fuck, Max, I’m gonna cum again!” you said, your ankles crossing behind his head as he simply sped up in response.

“Me, too, fuck, cum with me,” he growled, leaning down and kissing and sucking on your neck again. The sensations all over your body were just too much, and you immediately came at his command. Your legs shook slightly as this one was much more powerful thanks to your sensitivity, your walls clamping down hard around his dick. Your orgasm triggered his own, and he came in you, another amazing moan falling from his lips as he filled you. He let your legs fall from his shoulders, and you could see the blood from the inside of your thigh drying down, smeared a little bit on his side. He pulled out and you sighed, the empty feeling somewhat unwelcome now. You took a deep breath, trying to steady your breathing. No amount of deep breathing made the dizzy, lightheaded feeling go away, though.

“That was amazing, but I’m…” you shook your head slightly. “I can’t fucking see straight.”

“That’s fine,” he responded. “You don’t have to go anywhere, because we’re not close to done. I said you were going to feel it tomorrow, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
